Loves her Boys
by 3Keys21Mind
Summary: Funny how a bathtub can remind Hinata of how much she loves her boys.


**This story was inspired by a picture from Chained-Promises on DeviantArt. This is not a pairing I normally write, although I think it came out very cutely. Enjoy!**

* * *

Smiling in the mirror, Hinata tied her long hair up and adjusted her towel. She could hear her boys in the next room, laughing and splashing in the huge tub her husband had bought and had installed the day before. It was their first time using it and he had insisted that they all use it together—it was big enough after all!

She had watched from the door as he carefully filled the tub, adding a little bubble bath as it filled, and gently put their twin boys in, one by one. Her barely-youngest had started crying and kicking when his father tried to put him in—he didn't seem to like the enclosed water, but when his dark haired twin started giggling and smashing his hands down on the water beside him playfully, he seemed to calm down. He just sat quietly as his father started getting ready to join them. She had left at that point to change out of her clothes.

"Neh neh neh, Hinata!" she heard her husband call from the bathroom. She couldn't help but giggle and started down the hall. "No! Shampoo doesn't go there Neji!"

Hinata walked in to see her blonde husband trying to gently pull the tanned hands of his oldest son from his face without hurting him, while the younger blonde boy just dipped the toddler-shampoo bottle in and out of the water, watching the bubbles slide off it. Neji's eyes were closed tightly as he giggled and continued to try and put shampoo in his father's eyes. Both boys seemed to ignore their mother as she walked over to the tub.

She rubbed her blonde sons' head and he looked up at her with his big, beautiful, Byakugan eyes, making her smile. The pearly white eyes were the most common thing she had ever seen, and there was no beauty in them. She had never really liked her eyes growing up either— They looked just like every other Hyuuga's eyes, but weren't nearly as good. At least, that was how she thought until Naruto had commented one day they her eyes were amazing and -eventually- beautiful. At that point, she liked her eyes because Naruto liked her eyes. After her twins were born, her eyes were suddenly the most gorgeous thing she had ever seen—because both of her boys stared back at her with them.

She didn't think that she could love anyone more than Naruto until her twins were born—her heart just didn't feel big enough. But as she stared down at the little bundles in her arms the day they were born, she could feel her heart growing one thousand fold. Her boys were a perfect combination of their parents. Minato Uzumaki had a little tuft of blonde hair on his pale little head and lay sleeping in her arm. Beside him, Neji Uzumaki fussed and pulled at his full head of dark hair until Naruto took Minato to hold and let Hinata feed him.

Now they were about a year and a half old, and she could honestly say that she loved each man in her life one thousand times more than she had the day before.

"Do you like the bath now, Mina-bo?" he just blinked and nodded, turning back to the water. He could talk, he just didn't often—at least, not in comparison to Neji whom was always running around the house, making his _running_ noises and pretending to be a ninja like his _super-daddy_. She moved around the tub and gently pulled her darker sons hands away from Naruto's eyes making him sigh and smiled up at her in relief.

"Nice touches, Neji-bo," she said sternly but kindly. Neji opened his eyes for a quick moment to see who was talking to him, before smiling so hard they closed again. As much as she loved looking into his eyes, she loved Neji's smile more. He grinned just like his father had as a child—with so much emotion his little face just wasn't big enough to express it and his eyes crinkled shut. It was one of the cutest things he did.

"Nice!" he repeated and patted Naruto's hand. Naruto beamed and pulled both of his boys into a hug, commenting on how good they both were, and that he loved them, swelling Hinata's heart even more.

Naruto had always wanted a family and while he wouldn't trade the Konoha 12 for anything, she knew that their boys were definitely the center of his world.

His arms were wrapped around the twins, so Hinata squirted a little of his shampoo onto her hand and started massaging it into his hair. He had tensed only for a moment when someone had touched his head—probably fearing it was Neji— but he quickly relaxed against the tub, enjoying the soft hands of his wife running through his hair. The twins blinked at each other before starting to rub Naruto's face the same way. Naruto pouted in defeat while Hinata giggled.

"So helpful!" she announced. Neji started laughing and continued rubbing his face while Minato tried to brush his father's hair with his fingers.

"Kean Sou-a Daddy!" Neji chanted.

"Yeah yeah, clean super-daddy," Naruto muttered fondly, smiling softly at Neji and moving to kiss his cheek.

Minato stared at his shampoo bottle for a minute before trying to put a little shampoo on his hand and rub it into his hair. When he looked at his hand and didn't see bubbles, he tried again. Still nothing. He sniffled and held his bottle up to his mother with big tears in his eyes.

"Osh?" he asked, rubbing his head again. "Peas?" Hinata giggled and rinsed her hands off in the tub before opening his shampoo and running her hands through his hair, gently scrubbing away any dirt. He clapped and grinned—happy that Mommy was helping him be clean like his Daddy.

Not wanting to be left out, Neji gave the bottle to Naruto, telling him to do the same. Naruto chuckled and followed Hinata's example.

The children were soon cleaned and put to bed, falling asleep on either side of Naruto who had been reading stories to them only minutes before. Naruto fell asleep with the boys at least once a week, so Hinata found herself going through the usual routine of sliding the book from Naruto's hand and lifting the blanket up over the boys and her husband. She turned off the lamp and kissed them each on the cheek before leaving to go to her own bed.

She paused at the door, smiling.

"I love my boys."

* * *

**Have a good day/night wherever you are!**

**R&R**


End file.
